disney_conquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot
Personality Elliot is a boy who has always seen the world with a 'glass half full' kind of perspective, despite having many reasons to think otherwise. He has a vast capacity for empathy for those around him, and an almost idealistic outlook on life. He is, however, a fairly anxious individual, much preferring small groups to large crowds, and will often make any excuse to withdraw from a situation if it becomes too busy. He is open minded when it comes to situations where a side must be chosen, and is often the first person willing to hear all sides before offering any kind of suggestions, but he isn't opposed to taking a middle ground if neither side seems objectively right. He is loyal to the people around him though, and values their companionship and trust too much to ever make decisions that might get one of his friends hurt. He can be an excellent listener, but struggles to be heard sometimes when he may have something of value to offer, and thus benefits from having people around willing to hear him and speak on his behalf. He's sensitive and highly tuned in to the feelings of those around him, and will not hesitate to reach out if he feels someone might need a shoulder to cry on. However when he needs the same, he has trouble reaching out, much better at giving than receiving any kind of care. An underdeveloped set of vocal chords have left Elliot unable to speak to anyone above a faint whisper without causing himself discomfort, and because of this he tends to be spoken over quite often, or taken as mute, something he's grown quite accustomed to. He's not an especially assertive person, and will often allow himself to be walked on or ignored and interrupted without much more than a disappointed sigh, he takes time to formulate what he wants to say, as it takes a bit of umph to actually say it, and because of this he can be left behind in a conversation fairly quickly. Growing up without a whole lot of affection or attention through his developmental years have left him a little stunted in the way of social nuances, and he doesn't always pick up on things like sarcasm without someone telling him that what's being said is sarcastic, but overall Elliot is a bright and charmingly sweet boy with maybe a bit too much empathy for the people around him, a perfect fit as a healer. Backstory Elliot was born early to a group of traveling merchants, so tiny and fragile that his family was convinced he would die before morning or live a difficult life on the road. Because of this, they left their infant son wrapped in a shimmering cloth, none wanting to carry the burden of raising a child who seemed so unsuited for a life on the road. Elliot was fortunate to be picked up by an elderly woman who had raised and buried many children in her long life, who saw to it that he survived long enough to deliver him into the care of an orphanage that she thought he would be safe in. However, the couple who owned the place were cold and careless, treating the children in their care more like free labor than orphans who desperately wanted homes, and Elliot was no exception. Growing up there was a hard enough life for the kids who weren't different in as many ways as he was, but the small boy stood no chance when he could scarcely speak up for himself. Despite this, Elliot remained doggedly optimistic, things would get better, things always got better, and this was what drove him through the years he spent at this place, until he was old enough to leave the dreadful place and find his own way. He stumbled upon the Rogues by chance, and lent his services as a medic, he's still finding his footing among the group, and his voice. Trivia * Elliot displays full albinism, because of this he is highly sensitive to sunlight in his skin and eyes. If he can help it at all he'll usually avoid going outside unless it's very early or very late. * He is selectively mute, only usually actually speaking to shanty or morrighan, and even then he only speaks in a whisper. * He's a very proficient painter, his favorite things to paint are snowy landscapes and dawn.